Our Silly Life
by HlcDec
Summary: A collection of one-shots from various points in the life of our boys. Warning Smut be here.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is completely un-betad, because I couldn't wait for Stacey to do it! However this is one in a series of one shots from our boys lives. While smut will be present in the occasional chapter it will NOT be in all of them. **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt sat at the end of the bar. Sipping his lager and watching as Blaine served what were evidently regular customers. He laughed and exchanged light heart-ed banter while pulling their pints. Kurt admired the way the muscles worked in his arms while he worked, and the easy smile he always wore. Blaine had always been a social person, so it only seemed fitting he should work in a bar while he was at college. Money was handed over and Blaine made his way back over to where Kurt was sitting, leaning over the bar and flashing a 100 watt grin at his boyfriend.

"When do you get off?" Kurt's voice was low and seductive, Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Eleven, why?" He trailed a finger over Kurt's knuckles.

"Because it's kind of hot watching you work, that's why." He fluttered his eyelashes up to meet Blaine's gaze and watched as Blaine swallowed.

"Really? Well I can think of plenty of ways we can remedy that." Kurt smiled warmly as Blaine got called away to serve once again.

Last orders had been called and only a couple of regulars still remained while Blaine took all the taps off and logged off the register. He took the till drawer out as the last customers filtered out the doors calling cheery farewells as they went. He grabbed the keys and juggled his way to the doors. He was struggling to lock the door when Kurt appeared, taking the keys and locking it for him. Blaine pressed a grateful kiss to Kurt's cheek and proceeded upstairs to the office to cash up. Kurt wasn't far behind him and followed him into the small room, crowding him against the wall the minute the till had been set down safely.

"Fuck, you look so good in that uniform." He breathed, pulling at the black, monogrammed polo Blaine had been given his first day, nearly two years ago.

"God Kurt, you can't just - " He was cut off by Kurt's lips kissing him feverishly. Blaine moaned against his boyfriends lips and let his tongue press against them, begging for entry, which was granted instantaneously; their kiss deepened, each man savoring the moment. Blaine broke away from the kiss, gasping when Kurt attached his lips to his neck, sucking and licking the salty skin. Blaine's hands found their way under Kurt's shirt, pulling it out of his jeans and finding purchase on the soft skin of Kurt's back.

"Sit, God Blaine sit down!" Kurt's words were hurried while he pushed Blaine down into the computer chair, he sunk to his knees, popping open the button on Blaine's pants as he went. He groaned internally when he found Blaine wasn't wearing any underwear, he let his boyfriend's cock spring free and took it in his hand - eyes never leaving his face, watching Blaine's head fall back as Kurt stroked him, twisting his wrist every so often making Blaine unravel before him. Blaine groaned and Kurt took that as encouragement and slotted his lips over the head of his swollen cock applying suction before taking the rest of Blaine in his mouth until his cock hit the back of his throat. He flattened his tongue and drew it up the length, swirling it around the tip and pushing back down; judging by the noises now coming from Blaine he was doing a good job. Blaine buried his hands in Kurt's hair, guiding him into what felt good gently.

"Jesus fuck Kurt..." Kurt hummed in response and pressed his tongue just beneath the head of Blaine's cock, earning him a gasp and a tug on his hair. Kurt continued to work him over, using every trick he'd learned over the span of their relationship to drive Blaine crazy. Sure enough a choked off groan and an insistent pull to Kurt's hair and Blaine was coming, Kurt swallowing around him until he was well and truly spent. Kurt released Blaine's rapidly softening cock with a satisfied smirk and began fixing his hair to a more acceptable state.

"Wow...Kurt... I... I should probably cash up huh?" Kurt mumbled his agreement and watched Blaine count the money and in put the takings onto the computer, the moment he turned off the monitor Kurt dragged him out of the building and to their little apartment as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, so here's another little one shot for you. Hope you enjoy it and remember that any constructive critism or prompts are always warmly welcomed.**

* * *

Callie had decided for her 18th birthday she wanted a new bookcase. It was definitely warranted considering the books that were piled not only on her two existing bookcases, but on her desk, around the bed and in available corners of the room. Kurt had searched for weeks for one that would fit in with the furniture she already had, but to no avail. He had found a guy who said he'd make them one to measure, but Blaine had protested saying it was a lot of money to spend on something he could do himself. Kurt of course had scoffed, reminding him of his attempts at DIY back when they had bought their first apartment together, Blaine however had stubbornly insisted that he was more than capable of building a bookcase for their daughter. He had picked Burt's brain on the subject when he and Carol had visited at the weekend and gone out with him to buy the wood required.

So it was that two days later Kurt was holed up in his study working on some designs he had been stressing over for the past month, Thomas was out seeing a movie for a friends birthday, Callie had glued herself to the computer in the family room and Blaine, Blaine was in the garage, surrounded by wood. He had taken the measurements, and had just finished cutting all the pieces to size. The ground around his feet was covered in sawdust, he had had the fore thought to back the car out a way to avoid scratches. His back ached, sweat gathered on his brow and Blaine was quickly realising why it would have been easier to just pay the guy. However he felt somewhat accomplished, having checked and double checked the pieces he was now sanding down, ready to be primed and painted the same deep purple as the other bookcases in Callie's room.

A head poked out of the kitchen door.

"Hey Dad, I'm making coffee, you want some?" Callie was practically yelling and Blaine glanced across the road to see a neighbor turn his head at the noise.

"Jeez Cal, I'm right here, not in Africa, pipe down a little." Callie just rolled her eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah, that'd be great, where's your Dad?" Callie pointed to the sky, signalling Kurt was still sequestered away in his study before tossing her long flat ironed hair over her shoulder and disappearing again. Blaine continued on in his work, ignoring the persistent ache in his lower back. Nearly ten minutes later Callie came out, two steaming mugs clutched in her hands. She put Blaine's down on a shelf near the front of the garage and leaned against the car while she sipped hers. Blaine raised an eyebrow at her.

"If your Dad catches you leaning against the car you're done for." She just shrugged and continued watching him. He looked over his daughter, hardly believing she was nearly eighteen. At seventeen she was hardly geriatric, but she had really come into her own in the last year. She was taller than Blaine, with long hair which usually fell in curls, today having been flat ironed into submission and left to fall half way down her back. She was slender like Kurt, despite Blaine being her biological father and had deep brown eyes which were far too sharp for her own good. He joined her by the car and gratefully gulped down some coffee.

"You sure you don't just want to call the guy Dad found?" A dry smirk graced Callie's features.

"I am perfectly capable of building a bookcase young lady." Blaine replied indignantly.

"Oh come on Dad, if we'd gone with Dad's option we'd already have it by now and you wouldn't be doing your back in." She wandered over to the planks and squatted down appearing to inspect them.

"You can help if you want, you know take some of that strain of your old Dad's back."

Callie snorted and returned to join her Dad.

"No thanks, I know I'm crap at this stuff." Blaine pushed her arm playfully just as the kitchen door opened. They both jumped away from the car completely ungracefully.

"I already know you've both been leaning on the car, and if there's a scratch on it you're both in trouble." Callie and Blaine exchanged looks.

"Honestly, you'd think one of you would have realised my study overlooks the garage. I've been watching you for the last five minutes." Kurt crossed his arms teasingly. Blaine just shrugged and went to finish sanding the wood.

"What happened to my coffee? Would it be the one left to go cold on the kitchen side?" Callie's eyes went wide and she ducked into the kitchen to retrieve it.

Kurt looked over the progress Blaine had made, then looked over his husband a little less critically.

"Still intent on doing this then?" He pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheek. Blaine hummed happily and nodded, bouncing a little on his toes.

"Yup! I'm getting there, all I have to do is finish sanding this piece then I can prime it and it can be painted this afternoon. You just wait. You'll be regretting your lack of faith in my Dad abilities." Callie reappeared with the coffee, handing it to her Dad and disappeared inside again.

"Hmm, I'll believe it when I see it. I still say we should have just called Mr Dawson, he'd have made it up days ago."

"Yes, but then it wouldn't have been made with love, like this one will be. Besides your Dad gave me some pointers, how could I possibly go wrong?!" Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine, secretly he loved how enthusiastic Blaine was about this, but it was kind of fun to make fun of him too.

"My Dad isn't God you know. He fails sometimes too. You should have seen the shelves he built me when I was ten. I tried to put my tiara collection up there and they slid right off!" Blaine's brow furrowed for a second before his features brightened once again.

"Yeah, it's all practice, you gotta have a rough draft before the finished product!" Kurt shook his head, pushed a curl off Blaine's forehead and made his way back inside.

Kurt had been in his study since lunch, not realising the time until Callie had shouted up stairs that dinner was nearly ready. He rubbed his over used eyes and plodded downstairs. The smell wafting through the house was intoxicating, Callie had asked to do dinner this week as she'd wanted to try out some new recipe's on the family, so far everything she'd cooked had been beautiful. He stepped into the kitchen and the familiar cacophony of noise as Thomas clattered around putting plates on the table, Blaine washed his hands, pushing his paint daubed sleeves up past his elbows and Callie put the finishing touches to the meal.

They settled into a comfortable conversation led by Thomas as he recounted his day. Over the past couple of years he'd not grown much, he seemed to be taking on a build more like Blaine's, but his facial features were all Rachel, when she acted as surrogate for them the only fear she had admitted to was if one of them got her nose and grew to hate it. Well, Thomas had certainly got her nose, but he didn't seem to care. Neither did his girlfriend if the time they spent together was any indication. He talked animatedly, then seemed to take in Blaine's appearance.

"Dad, you didn't actually try to build Callie's bookcase did you?" He goggled at the purple paint daubed on Blaine's shirt before looking at Kurt, seemingly for confirmation.

"Of course he did, what do you think he's been talking about for the past few days?" Kurt started cutting into the bacon wrapped chicken Callie had prepared, seeing soft cheese ooze out of it's center before Thomas spoke again.

"I dunno, I just thought it'd never happen, you'd end up buying it and that'd be that." He shrugged and continued shoveling food in his mouth in typical teenage boy fashion. Kurt and Blaine raised eyebrows at each-other and said nothing more on the subject.

The family finished up and Kurt enlisted Thomas' help with washing up while Blaine trudged back out to the garage to finish painting the last piece. He ran his hand gently over the first piece he painted, seeing how the paint was drying. He'd molded the top piece with a jigsaw and sanded it down into a smooth arc. He was rather proud of the job and couldn't wait to see it put together. He switched the garage light off, leaving the door open to let the air circulate.

The next day was quiet for Blaine, Kurt was at work, Callie had dance class and Thomas was still asleep. So he checked the paint had dried thoroughly and didn't need another coat before starting to assemble the bookcase.

Several hours later, after Blaine and a very drowsy Thomas had hoisted the thing upstairs into Callie's room, Blaine was relaxing on the sofa when he heard the door click open. Kurt and Callie came bustling in. Evidently Kurt had picked Callie up on his way home. They were in the middle of a heated debate about Lady Gaga's latest outfit.

"No Dad, at her age it's just wrong. I get that she was a trendsetter and all that, but really? We don't all need to know the exact size and shape of her wrinkles."

"No see, that's why it's groundbreaking. She showing the world she doesn't care about these imperfections and still daring to wear whatever the hell she likes."

"Would you show off all your back wrinkles?" She turned to face him, her hair (today left to it's natural curl) bouncing around her shoulders.

"I don't have back wrinkles!" Blaine giggled from his place in the family room, imagining the look of disdain on Kurt's face.

"But if you did?"

"Well... no, but that doesn't mean she should be condemned for..."

"Sorry Dad, you already lost." She grabbed her bag and headed for the stairs. Kurt stood for a minute, not quite sure how he'd been outwitted by his seventeen year old daughter before catching sight of Blaine on the sofa and smiling warmly.

"Hey you." He moved to pull Blaine up into a hug, but before Blaine was even on his feet fully a shriek came from upstairs, then what sounded like a herd of elephants came charging down. Suddenly Blaine found himself with his arms full of ecstatic teenage girl.

"Oh my God, it's perfect, it's so pretty. Thank you." Her voice was bubbly and happy and made Blaine smile and hold her a little closer.

"I'm glad you like it Cal." Kurt looked puzzled for a minute, then it seemed to dawn on him.

"You finished it?" Blaine nodded and followed Kurt upstairs to look. Kurt stopped in the doorway, just admiring the bookcase. It stood at just under six foot tall, the same purple as the rest of the room and really, he thought, if he'd known Blaine could shape wood like that he'd have enlisted him properly years ago.

"Wow, it's... you did a really good job." Kurt stepped aside to let Callie and Blaine into the room.

"Don't sound so surprised, I did study woodwork at Dalton you know." they watched Callie pile books onto hours of Blaine's labour happily and decided to leave her to it.

"Sooo..." Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly.

"Can I check to see if you've got any back wrinkles?!" Kurt rolled his eyes and turned on his heel, heading back downstairs, mumbling about meddling daughters and troublesome husbands. Blaine grinned to himself and followed, proud he'd achieved something for his family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh honey, no - no, no, no. Don't you ever think that about yourself. You are beautiful and just because some guy calls you fat that doesn't mean you're anything less than perfect. It just means he doesn't have taste - or an IQ - I bet he wears plaid aswell doesn't he?" Kurt felt his daughter giggle against his chest, he held her tight, hoping he could ease her troubles a little.

"Fat indeed. You're just like your father, you can eat like a horse and never put a pound on." Callie raised her head to smile soggily at her Dad.

"You have to say that, you're my Dad. Maybe Seb's right."

"Oh God, don't tell me he's called Sebastian." Callie nodded, her light curls bouncing with the motion.

"That settles it then, he's a douche bag. Did your Pop ever tell you about Sebastian Smythe?" She shook her head and listened intently. Callie loved listening to storied about her parents' past, and Daddy always told them best, mostly because Pop had a habit of going off on a tangent.

" Settle in, this is a good one." Kurt settled himself against the headboard indicating for Callie to come cuddle with him.

Blaine returned to an unnaturally quiet house. Ordinarily when he got home there was Adele, or Lady Gaga sounding from the kitchen, while Kurt cooked and some version of what passed as rock these days blasting from Callie's room as their son, Thomas, practised Oboe. Blaine found Thomas emerging from the kitchen, a mug of steaming noodles in his hand.

"Hi sport, where's your Dad?" Thomas jerked his head down the hall wordlessly.

"Right - nice talking to you by the way, you should really let someone else get a word in at some point." Thomas cocked an eyebrow in such a good impression of Kurt that Blaine had to chuckle. He watched Thomas return to his bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind him, before he set his bag down and made his way down the hall. He peeked into his and Kurt's bedroom, but carried on down the hall finding Kurt and Callie curled up on Callie's bright purple bed. He leaned against the door jam for a minute, just watching them. Kurt was propped up against the sequinned headboard, his arms firmly wrapped around their slumbering daughter. Callie snuffled in her sleep causing Kurt to shush her, he kissed her forehead and noticed Blaine in the doorway. He smiled trying not to jostle Callie.

"Hey you." He whispered. Blaine entered the room sitting in the suede lilac desk chair next to the bed.

"Hi. I wondered where you disappeared to." Kurt smiled at his husband.

"Boy troubles." Blaine's lips formed a small 'O'.

"Already? She just turned 15 last week!" Blaine looked at his daughter barely believing she was 15. It didn't seem two minutes since he was holding her in that hospital.

"Hmm, some Neanderthal called her fat, captain of the hockey team or something. Fortunately I'm quite handy when it comes to boy troubles." Kurt winked cheekily at Blaine.

"Oh really? I'm trouble now am I?" Blaine pretended to look offended, earning a quiet giggle from Kurt.

"You've always been trouble. I explained that this boy is clearly delusional and we all have problems with idiotic boys at some point. She fell asleep half way through me telling her about Sebastian." Kurt looked slightly offended.

"Oh my God, you didn't" Kurt nodded.

"It's one of my best stories too..." Blaine shook his head in wonder. Here they were, twenty five years together and Kurt was still telling people about Sebastian. Honestly, Blaine envied his husbands memory for details sometimes.

"We should wake her, she won't sleep tonight."

"Hmm and she's wrinkling my favourite shirt." Blaine glanced at the crinkled blue Hummel Original gracing Kurt's figure, a dry chuckle escaped his throat.

"Well, we can't have that - " He reached a gentle hand out to Callie's arm to shake her. "Come on Sweetheart, wake up." A disgruntled groan emitted from the tangled curls on Kurt's chest and she burrowed in further. Kurt rolled his bright blue eyes and wriggled a bit.

"Just like her Pop. Callie - up now." Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt before leaning over Callie, talking directly in her ear.

"You need to wake up..." She tried to turn further away from him. "...Your Dad's going through your music, says he's replacing it all with show tunes." Callie bolted upright, rubbing her eyes quickly and scanning the room with her bleary hazel eyes.

"Wha - ? No show tunes - 's crap." Blaine giggled and made his way to the door.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, you wrinkled your Dad's shirt, I suggest you run." Blaine ducked just in time to avoid the pink pillow Kurt aimed at his head and retreated to the kitchen to begin dinner. Kurt appeared a few minutes later unbuttoning his shirt carefully. A heavy beat sounded from Callie's room and Kurt flicked his music on, Madonna today, as he placed his shirt in the laundry basket.

"That's more like it." Blaine hummed happily and began preparing chicken. He listened to the familiar beat of home, revelling in the domesticity. He had a bunch of papers to grade at some point and trying to coax Thomas out of the black hole his room had become was like pulling teeth, but he honestly loved every second.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt practically skipped through the grimy doors to his apartment block, his hands weighed down with bags full to the brim with the ingredients needed to make Blaine's favourite meal. He used a combination of his feet, back and sheer luck to open the double doors before the elevator, using his nose to press the button. He honestly didn't care if he looked stupid, because right now Kurt was feeling so elated he didn't think anything could bring him down. The elevator doors slid open admitting Kurt to the cramped space and he dropped the bags from one hand in order to press the button for his floor. He listened to the soft whirring and then the subsequent ding as the elevator came to a halt and hastily picked up the bags and made his way to the apartment he and Blaine had been sharing for the last four and a half years. He stumbled oh so elegantly through the door and into the kitchen to relieve himself of the now cumbersome shopping.

"Blaine?" He strained his ears to listen for any sign of his boyfriend.

"One sec." Blaine's muffled voice answered, Kurt guessed he was in the spare bedroom, or what currently served as their workspace, since the bad was covered in fabric swatches and design magazines, and the far corner had been converted into an office area for Blaine.

Kurt began putting the shopping away and was just rearranging the top shelf in the fridge to accommodate everything when Blaine appeared. Kurt stood, closed the door and ran a critical eye over his tired looking boyfriend. Blaine leaned against the archway wearing a dark grey pair of sweatpants and an old Mckinley High T – shirt, his glasses were perched atop his head and he was rubbing his eyes with ink stained hands. Kurt wrapped his arms around his warm waist, nuzzling into his neck contentedly.

"Hmm, hi gorgeous, how was your day? I didn't know we were shopping today?" Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's temple, careful to avoid his perfectly coiffed hair.

"Good, beyond good actually. Guess what?!" Kurt raised his head to look straight into Blaine's amber eyes excitedly. Blaine simply raised his eyebrows questioningly and smirked a little at Kurt's giddiness.

"I got a job!" Kurt actually squealed a little as Blaine tugged Kurt into a bone crushing hug.

"That's fantastic Kurt, where is it? When do you start? I want to know everything!" Blaine peppered Kurt's face with kisses and smiled broadly. He may be tired, but this was exactly what he needed to perk his day up a bit. Six straight hours of marking papers did nothing to improve his mood. A happy boyfriend however...

"Okay it's that little boutique down on Horatio St. You know Rachel knows the owner?" an affirmative nod from Blaine and Kurt continued. "Well she's only Ann French Emont, former Broadway costume designer Ann French Emont! Anyway Rachel was talking to her about her latest show and mentioned me and some of my own ideas and managed to get me an interview to be an assistant! It's kinda long hours and I'd be starting off just helping around the shop, but this could lead somewhere, real designing somewhere! I could really pursue a career from this Blaine!" Blaine watched Kurt talk animatedly with his hands flailing, the smile never leaving his face. Kurt's giddiness was contagious and Blaine felt excited himself as Kurt continued to explain about pay and the different duties he could be entrusted with and what he would wear on his first day.

When Kurt seemed to have talked himself out Blaine kissed him.

"I am so proud of you, I knew you'd find something amazing. This sounds perfect for you. We need to celebrate. How about I take you out for dinner?"

"I bought groceries to make that Cajun lamb you like, I just feel like being productive and if my being productive serves to make you smile then my day will be even better.!" Blaine laughed at Kurt's enthusiasm.

"Babe, that's great, but really I want to take you out and spoil you, you deserve to celebrate this, properly."

"So long as I'm here with you I'm happy, Oh and I need to ring my Dad, he's been freaking out about me getting a job since I left college. Oh and 'Cedes, and your Mom will want to know too." Kurt moved away to grab the phone and began tapping in his Dad's number. Blaine reached over and snatched the phone away playfully, ignoring Kurt's squawk of protest as he agilely side – stepped his boyfriend and entered their bedroom. Blaine hid the phone in the wardrobe and turned back to a very amused looking Kurt, standing with a hand on his hip as he watched Blaine.

"Do my Marsèll boots need the phone urgently?" A wide smirk pushed adorable dimples into Kurt's flushed with excitement cheeks.

"No. Phone calls can wait, for now I want to take you out and celebrate my amazing, talented, sexy boyfriend getting his first job. Are you going to continue to argue with me, or are you going to find something to wear and let me spoil you?" Blaine had stepped right up to Kurt and was tracing his fingers lightly up his side as he spoke.

"Hmm, bribing me with my clothes... you are a real piece of work Mr Anderson. You're going to have to release me if you want to take me out... and get dressed yourself." Blaine pressed tiny chaste kisses to Kurt's slender neck before pulling away regretfully.

"Good, right. Yes... clothes. Stop distracting me Kurt." Kurt snorted and grabbed a pillow to throw at Blaine, who dodged and successfully avoided the missile. He launched himself into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind him and ignoring Kurt's protests that he ought to have the bathroom first. Instead he opened the door, pulled Kurt inside and pinning him to the wall, whispering into his ear.

"We could always share..." Kurt's breath hitched as he felt the warm breath over his ear.

"We're never going to get ready if you insist on doing that." Kurt kissed Blaine hard, savouring the feel of his boyfriend pressing up against him.

"You're right, phone calls can wait... let's celebrate." Kurt crashed their lips together once again thinking to himself that this day really couldn't get any better.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay this one was actually written fairly recently. Once again unbeta-d so yeah... please excuse any glaringly obvious typo's. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Slivers of dust speckled light filtered through the gap in the curtains, falling onto the slumbering bodies sprawled on the bed. Soft snores punctuated the otherwise silent house. The soft morning light graced Kurt's features with an almost ethereal glow while he nuzzled against Blaine's neck in his sleep and shifted closer to him. The movement woke Blaine, his eyes opening blearily, his head turning to gaze at his husband. A smile brightened his face and he gently disentangled himself from Kurt. The process took a good five minutes and the minute Blaine stood up Kurt wrapped himself around the pillow Blaine had just vacated.

Blaine quietly made his way downstairs and began preparing Kurt's surprise breakfast. Today was Kurt's 30th birthday and Blaine had been planning for weeks. In half an hour Mercedes would be over to take Four year old Callie and two year old Thomas out for the day, they would both be stopping over for the night, giving Kurt and Blaine a little time to themselves. They would then have big family celebrations tomorrow, with the whole tribe over. Blaine busied himself making the same pancake mix that Kurt had shown him how to cook in college before going back upstairs to rouse their children. He woke Callie first, knowing she was quiet when she first woke up anyway. When he woke Thomas up he held a finger to his lips.

"Shhh, Daddies still sleeping." Thomas' eyes went wide and he nodded over exaggeratedly. Blaine got both of them washed and dressed and packed their bags, keeping them both as quiet as possible. They were just eating bowls of cereal when Mercedes arrived. She kissed Blaine on the cheek and greeted both children with hugs and asked if they were excited for the day.

"Daddy says we're going to the park!" Callie was practically bouncing in her seat.

"He's right, then we're going to go play with Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn... sound good?" Thomas put his spoon down and motioned with grabby hands stretched out to Blaine.

"What's up little man?" He picked his son up and held him close, Thomas wrapping his little arms around Blaine's neck. Thomas whispered to his Dad.

"Of course you can take Mr Bun with you, Auntie 'Cedes won't mind." He looked to Mercedes who stood and reached for Thomas.

"Shall we go find Mr Bun and put him in the car ready?" Thomas nodded and scampered out of Blaine's arms and upstairs unsteadily. Mercede's chuckled.

"He's not quite got used to the stairs then? Boy, you gotta get Kurt on that, he had Callie up and down stairs like a pro in a week!" Blaine laughed.

"I know, he's going to take next week off and spend some time with both of them." The little family cleared up and Blaine hugged both of his children tightly, kissing them both and saying goodbye. He watched Mercedes load them into the car, buckling them into their car seats and waved them off until they were out of sight. He returned to the kitchen, putting together a tray full of pancakes and various fruits, apple juice and coffee before carefully carrying it upstairs to his husband. Kurt was still sleeping peacefully, so Blaine set the tray on the bedside table and sat on the bed, running a hand through Kurt's hair, noting as he did so the faint grey hairs starting to show around his hairline. Kurt began to stir, opening sleep encrusted eyes.

"Hmmm, Blaine?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Morning gorgeous, I brought you breakfast." Kurt's eyes fell on the tray and he sat up a little more awake.

"Thank you baby, you didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. It's not everyday your husband turns thirty now is it?" Blaine grabbed the tray and settled it on the bed between them, picking up a raspberry and pressing it to Kurt's lips gently. Kurt accepted the fruit and smiled warmly.

"The kids are with 'Cedes all day, she's taking them to the park then to Finn's and they're stopping over. I thought we could pop and see them this afternoon. Other than that we have the whole day to do whatever you want." Blaine ate a strawberry and handed Kurt the coffee, which he accepted gratefully.

"Mmm sounds good. You've been plotting haven't you." Kurt pointed an accusatory finger at Blaine, but the twinkle in his eyes said he didn't mind one bit.

"I have, and it's all for your benefit. Now birthday boy, what would you like to do first?" Kurt thought for a moment before answering.

"I think I'd like to cuddle with my husband without worrying about kids hyperactive after their Dad fed them chocolate for breakfast..." Blaine pouted adorably.

"That was one time..." Nevertheless he moved the now dessicated breakfast tray to the bedside table and snuggled under the covers with Kurt once more. They stayed like that in companionable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the quiet that had become such a rarity since their decision to start a family.

"So what else have to planned for today?" Kurt kept his voice quiet as though if he spoke any louder, the tranquil atmosphere would shatter.

"Well, I pretty much figured we could stay here for a bit, then I've booked a table for lunch rather than dinner because I thought we could spend the evening here, I'll cook, of course, and we can just be together." He looked a little nervous, like Kurt would reject his carefully planned day. Kurt just smiled happilr, carding his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"That sounds perfect." Blaine beamed from ear to ear and let Kurt wrap him up in his strong arms.

"Thank you baby."


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearly half past four in the morning. Blaine was not home.

The last Kurt had heard was at quarter to twelve, Blaine was on his way home, he should have been half an hour - tops. But here he was sat on their stupid sofa, watching the stupid phone, imagining all sorts of awful things. Where the hell was he? Kurt must have rung Blaine's phone forty times, sent numerous texts and yet... nothing. Not a blip. At this point Kurt was exhausted, worried out of his mind, angry and trying very hard not to panic and call the police. He'd tried ringing a couple of the guys Blaine was with but only one had answered, completely drunk and saying the last time he'd seen Blaine had been half eleven. He twitched at every car coming up the street, started imagining he could hear footsteps in front of their house... he was slowly losing his mind.

It's just that this was so not like Blaine. He was always responsible. He always called, or text and he was never late. Kurt always knew he could rely on Blaine to be home by the time he'd specified and he'd never been given reason to doubt that. He got up to make himself his seventh coffee of the night in the hopes it would help him stay awake. He had been battling sleep for hours, after a tiring day at the office all he really wanted to do was curl up in bed with Blaine and drift off. However, Blaine wasn't here so Kurt was waiting, and waiting...and waiting.

He poured the coffee straight into a mug, not bothering with sugar or milk and returned to his spot on the sofa with the blinds partially open so he could see the street outside their little house. Kurt's anger was growing more irrational by the second, occasionally fading away and being replaced by intense worry. Honestly, at 24 he expected better from Blaine, their early morning returns from nights out should be long behind them. This was just supposed to be a few drinks with friends Blaine worked with, a guys night out. But obviously they had all split up hours ago so why the hell wasn't Blaine home? Why was he not snoring lightly, hogging the entire quilt and latching to Kurt like he always did when he'd been drinking? Kurt began to pace the living room, well... side step, since the living room was so small he couldn't effectively pace. He wrung his hands together and glanced simultaneously at the clock and the window every couple steps. The landline sprang into life, screaming into the silence. Kurt lunged to answer it, his heart in his throat.

"H - hello?"

"-urt?... Can -ou -ear me?" The line was broken and crackled, but relief flooded Kurt's chest. That was definitely Blaine's voice.

"Blaine! Thank God, where are you?" Kurt laid a hand on his chest and sat down.

"... Hospital... -ack ... broken arm..." Kurt screwed up his face shoving the phone closer to his ear as if that would improve the reception.

"You're breaking up, who's got a broken... wait, do I need to be there, are you ok?" Fear crawled it's way back up Kurt's chest.

" -m fine. Jack... -ng on I'll ring -ack." The line went dead and Kurt let out a sound of utter frustration. He tried to talk himself down somewhat. He's okay. If he's capable of ringing you then he's ok. Stop panicking.

It was nearly ten minutes before the phone rang again.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm here." He kept his voice as calm as possible considering his heart had been attempting seriously advanced acrobatics not twenty minutes ago.

"God, okay. First of all I'm fine, we left at quarter to twelve as you know, but Jack was really hammered, so I tried to encourage him to go home, but he... he just wouldn't listen. He started panicking about ringing his wife and letting her know where he was, but he couldn't find his phone, so I lent him mine. Well he dropped it, smashing the whole thing up. It still worked but i couldn't use the screen to find numbers or anything. So I got one of the door staff to call a cab, only Jack had other ideas." Blaine paused for a moment, sighing, He sounded completely knackered. Kurt could hear the engine of a car in the brief interlude, he remained silent, letting Blaine explain fully.

"He got himself into a fight, I'll explain properly when I get home, but eventually we ended up at hospital, he broke his wrist and two fingers, and Lorna came to be with him, but we were waiting ages. Every time I tried to go call you he turned into a three year old, begging me not to leave him. I am so sorry Kurt. I'm only a couple of blocks away now, but i promise I'll explain fully when I get back." Kurt breathed deep for a few moments, listening to Blaine apologise over and over.

"Okay, so long as you aren't hurt. I'll see you when you get back." He couldn't help the clipped tone of his voice any more than he could stop the tiredness now washing over him.

"I love you Kurt." Kurt closed his eyes. He loved this man so much, otherwise he wouldn't be sitting here having just been going insane with worry.

"I love you too. Hurry home." They hung up and Kurt settled himself into the sofa and waited for the last time that evening.

When Blaine got back he looked thoroughly down trodden. Kurt pulled him straight into his arms and kissed his face all over. Blaine hugged back and eventually persuaded Kurt to settle down on the sofa. He sat on the edge with his head in his hands while he explained more fully. Kurt yelled for a while, then calmed down enough to realise it really wasn't what Blaine needed right now.

"I have never been so worried Blaine. It felt like my heart was being ripped up."

Blaine apologised over and over, clasping Kurt's hands in his, promising it wouldn't happen again.

"If i could have gotten away sooner I would, it just didn't seem right to leave him like that - he was such a mess."

Kurt held him close, knowing this wasn't really a big thing in the grand scheme of things, after all Blaine was right here, a little worse for wear, but right here.

"I love you so much. I didn't mean to yell at you. We need second phones."

They babbled and kissed and Kurt finally got Blaine out of his clothes, depositing them in the washer and leading him upstairs to a warm, soothing bath.

"Thank you." Blaine whispered it into Kurt's neck once he was clean and warm and tucked up behind Kurt in bed.

"What ever for?"

"For waiting... for caring enough to - do that I guess." His words were growing sluggish in his sleepy state.

"Thank you for coming back to me." Kurt felt Blaine press a small kiss to the top of his back before his breathing evened out.

Kurt felt lucky. Lucky that he had this man in his life, no matter how much he might worry him and scare him at times. Blaine always came back. Unfaltering. He might be a little late sometimes, but really, Kurt had waited for him to notice him when they first knew each other; he would wait forever just as long as Blaine always came back to him.

Together they'd be just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi guys, another little update for you, very fluffy and feel goody :D Enjoy!**

* * *

At Fifty six Kurt was a very accomplished man. He had two happy, healthy and successful children and a husband who apart from a touch of arthritis was getting along just fine. He had a successful business, a beautiful home, nephews, nieces and a motley collection of the best friends he could ever ask for. Sure he'd be happy with a few less grey hairs, but he refused to resort to hair dye. Life was good. The only thing really missing was his Dad. He'd passed away two years ago to the day, aged 84. Kurt had honestly thought he'd never recover, yet here he was, surrounded by his nearest and dearest in a day filled with laughter, good food and remembrance. It had become an annual tradition to meet on or around the date of his Father's death to remember, laugh, joke and most of all just to be together. Everything else fell to the wayside on this day. Finn and Rachel always brought a very...unique dynamic to the group, along with their three children. Carol laughed and mothered everyone, over catering once they were all back at the house after a meal. Blaine was just there. Solidly, mingling and socialising with everyone, but always with one eye calmly on Kurt, just reassuring him with a glance, or a touch that he was here should Kurt need him. Callie brought her husband and their two year old terror, Logan, who Kurt maybe spoiled just a little bit. Thomas brought his Fiance and always looked just a little awkward, much like his Uncle Finn.

All in all the day was a good one, but Kurt was always grateful when it started winding down and the Hudmel house was left with just Kurt, Blaine and Carol. It wasn't much quieter, but definitely more peaceful. Carol and Blaine were washing up in the kitchen, Kurt was sweeping through the house straightening everything up. He reveled in the silence, all sounds from the kitchen muffled by the closed door. His knees clicked as he bent down to pick up a stray toy no-one had noticed missing... Kurt held it to his chest, remembering having to turn back for Callie's doll when she was four. He could hear the cries, feel the stress. He smiled fondly and took a seat remembering the little moments usually forgotten in the rush of just living.

The sofa dipped beside him and he turned to face Blaine. Tired, helpful, supportive Blaine.

"What's that?" Kurt glanced down at the little lion still held carefully in his hand.

"I'm guessing it's Logan's. Must've left it here." Blaine nodded and laid his head on Kurt's shoulder, closing his eyes as though they were simply too heavy to keep open.

"We'll drop it off tomorrow." That was it, the end of the conversation. Just quiet contentment left, and God was Kurt good with that. He rested his cheek against Blaine's head, hardly noticing Carol slumping down in Burt's chair. It wasn't long before Blaine and Carol were snoozing peacefully. Kurt moved Blaine tenderly, mindful of waking him, and slipped off the sofa and to the bookshelf. He slid a thick photo album off the shelf and moved into the den, curling as best he could in the large chair facing the television and began flipping through the pages. The Hudmel house contained many photo albums, some of Finn through the years, some of Kurt. Some of the whole family, one of Burt and Carol's wedding. But this - this was made by Kurt, for Kurt. It contained only photos of his Dad, and a couple of his Mom. He watched Burt age through each flick of the page, his heart stopping momentarily as a picture of Burt in his hospital gown appeared; he quickly turned the page and smiled at the memories playing out fresh in his mind, as if they only happened yesterday.

A football game. A birthday. A barbeque.

A life.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is really short, but I have a couple more chapters, I'll post one later today if I get chance :)**

* * *

Some days Blaine was just inundated with papers to grade. Today was one of those days. He was hunched over the desk, glasses perched on the very edge of his nose, he'd lost the motivation to keep pushing them up about half an hour ago. Callie was sat at the dining room table struggling through her math homework with Kurt, quiet murmers reached Blaine every so often and he regretted that he had so much to do and couldn't be at that table with them.

"I can't."

You can, you just have to find a new way of looking at the problem."

"I can't though. We have to use the formula Miss Harrison gave us, we get marks for working it out."

Blaine removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He glanced at the stack still to be graded, it didn't seem to be diminishing. He could hear Callie getting increasingly frustrated and Kurt's patient voice was betraying how thin that patience was wearing. He pulled another paper over and began reading through the answers. This paper at least wasn't written in text speak. He worked steadily, the natural light fading into harsher artificial yellow light, the sounds of Callie packing up her homework and trudging upstairs to talk to her boyfriend faded in comparison to the dull ache building at Blaine's temples. A glass of water and two asprin were placed on the desk next to him, he glanced up to find Kurt's concerned face looking right at him.

"You look like you could use them." Kurt perched himself on the edge of the desk and folded his arms. Blaine took the pills and sat back, taking one of Kurt's hands in his and kissing his knuckles gently.

"Thank you Baby."


End file.
